ATMs provide an increasing plurality of services from dispensing cash to loading credits onto mobile phones. However, users of Self Service terminals such as ATMs normally have one thing in common, which is a desire for their interaction with the terminal to be as short as possible.
ATMs have a well documented user interface, as will be described below, including a display screen for providing user's with information and an encrypted PIN pad for receiving user input.
The problem of transaction speed has been addressed in a number of ways in the past. However, in each a user is normally required to identify and verify himself and is required to utilize the standard ATM interface to select the required service.
In addition, specific groups of ATM users such as the disabled may have problems utilizing presently available ATM interfaces. In some cases users can not easily see the information displayed on the display screen and in others users can not easily utilize the encrypted PIN pad. Again these issues have been addressed in the past in a number of ways including providing audio feeds in addition to the display screen. However, it has been more difficult to provide an alternative to the PIN pad for the receipt of user information, although the use of FDKs has made receiving user information somewhat easier